Forum:The Most Epics Fights That are to happen still??
The most epic fights that are to still happen i beleive are luffy vs sakazuki and hopefully i want to see shanks vs Blackbeard bcs since shanks has no DF power it wont affect him but it will be a tuff fight sing BB has WB's power aswell Who do u want to see fighting in the near future?????????????????? 21:36, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Zoro vs Law I think one of the most powerful people in the series is Commander-in-Chief Kong. He was once the Fleet Admiral, so he has to be quite powerful already, if not even more powerful than we could ever believe. Plus, he looks *super* jacked. And sometimes I wonder if the Gorosei can fight or not... [[User:Example|'JustSomeGuy...']] 12:28, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Well the bald old man with the sword looks like the only one of the Gorosei who can fight... Usopp and Van Auger. It will be a true sniper battle. But Usopp's edge is his versatile arsenal and his pop greens can do anything. Van Auger is just one real badass sniper. It's a fight that will be awesome to watch. -Langland Luffy against Dragon, i see them fighting for some reasons. -Tobi Luffy vs Law, Kid, Hawkins, Big Mam, B.B. Zoro Vs Killer, X-Drake, Urouge, Mihawk. Franky Vs. Beige. Shanks vs Kaido, Mihawk (Yet to be seen). Nami vs Bonney?12:46, April 10, 2012 (UTC)Besty17 I don't think Zoro will fight Mihawk. He'd better join BB If he betray his teacher. ^If he wants to become the Greatest Swordsman he will have fight Mihawk. Besty17 08:55, April 12, 2012 (UTC) My guess is, Zoro beats Mihawk as he intended, and as Mihawk thought, using Asura (which is his own invention, since it's the only thing no other swordsman has revealed yet). Then Shilliew kills/beats whichever Mihawk, and Zoro fights Shilly over the whole "beat the guy when he's down" thing, and to get rid of one last challenger for the title of worlds strongest swordsman. i don't believe that luffy will fight law, well atleast not a serious fight.luffy definatly gonna fight. i dont think he will defeat him i think that the greatest battle involving blackbeard will be him and shanks cuz of the longstanding grudge shanks holds against blackbeard but who knows This might sound kinda stupid, but I think Red Hair pirates vs the SH crew could happen. Luffy promised Shanks that his crew would be better than Shanks' one day, and the best way to prove that would be for the crews to fight. I don't think anybody would want anybody dead though, and it would kind of be more like an exhibition fight kinda thing. 15:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ^I highly doubt it since Oda dosn't pen many sparring matches, but you never no. I believe Luffy will fight Law but probably not in this arc. 16:59, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Enough talking of Law vs. Luffy. Let's about someone Sanji could fight, the man never get's enough attention from users. Besty17 15:02, April 17, 2012 (UTC) If sanji was to fight someone it would prob be the guys from Big Moms crew. the guys we sasw on fish man island because there bounty is almost as much as luffys and there just henchmen know what i mean and i would love to see sanji vs that long leg tribe guy that keeps speaking french 21:36, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I think Sanji's been training to survive his greatest fight for the last two years and it is going on right now! He seems to be holding his own against Nami's mellons, but he may bleed to death if he cannot control himself the next time he has to go to the bathroom.